One Good Cheer Deserves Another
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: JONAS. Kevin's day isn't exactly going as swimmingly as it could. That is, until Macy attempts to cheer him up, quite literally. Kevin/Macy.


**A/N: **Okay guys, this is my first time ever in the Jonas fandom, and I feel like this story make that fact painfully obvious. I definitely don't consider this my best work, and it kind of bothers me when I don't deliver my best. I promised a friend I'd have this done for days though, so I dunno, you guys tell me what you think. This is kind of just my first step into this fandom, I think for the next story I'll get together more of a plot and write some full-on Kevin/Macy fluffy goodness.

Until then, this is just a test run if you will. Please do me a favor and tell me what you think :) I'd really appreciate it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jonas.

---

Kevin sighed heavily as reached into his bookbag, relieving some of the weight by taking a few books out and placing them on the top shelf of his locker.

To the say the least, the day wasn't exactly going the way he'd hoped. He'd gone to sleep late the night before, trying desperately to remember the lyrics he'd thought up hours earlier. The following school day was all downhill from there. Falling asleep in history class and spacing out during his math test were the highlights of this particularly wonderful morning.

He blinked a few times, shaking his head in an attempt to wake himself up a bit more. He anxiously turned his head to look at the clock on the wall, hoping this day would be ending soon so he could get home and take a nice long nap. He sighed, noting it was only noon. He could definitely use a pick-me-up right about now, he thought to himself.

Kevin was instantly jolted out of his sleepy slate by something hard hitting him full on on the side of his head. He let out a yelp and held a hand to his forehead in hopes of preventing a headache from coming on. It threatened to come on anyway when he heard a dramatic gasp down the hall.

He knew that gasp anywhere.

_Macy_.

Not exactly the pick-me-up he was looking for. Not that he didn't like Macy, but, well... her... _quirkiness_ wasn't exactly something he wanted to deal with at the moment.

"I -- am -- so -- _sorry_!!", she managed between breaths. Kevin groaned, leaning over to pick up the object that apparently came from Macy. He lifted up what appeared to be a thick stick, confusingly weighing it in his palm before standing back up to hand it to Macy.

He froze in his spot when he finally looked at her for the first time that day.

Macy stood in front of him, arms held nervously to her chest, two pom-poms in either hand. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and across her chest were the embroidered letters 'HMA'.

Kevin mentally smacked himself at this. "What are you _doing_? Get your eyes _off_ her chest." At this, however, he only ended up glancing down at her skirt, shaking his head when he realized he'd been staring at her legs too long.

Macy nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Um... A-Are you okay? What are you looking at?"

Kevin shook his thoughts off, quickly thinking up an excuse. "I, uh..." He scratched the back of his head. "Cheerleading? It just seems... Not _you_."

Macy tilted her head. "Not me? I love sports."

"Right, but, um... Cheerleading's not--" He stopped himself mid-sentence when the hurt became evident on Macy's face.

"Not a sport?", she finished for him. Kevin could have bashed his head on the locker right then. Nothing he'd done all day seemed to be going right.

"Er, Macy, I-I didn't mean--"

"It's okay," she cut in, shrugging slightly. "You're not the first to say that to me. I-I think you'd be surprised if you came to a game sometime, though... There's gymnastics, you have to lift people--"

"And throw heavy wooden sticks at bystanders?", he interrupted, handing the object in question over to her.

"Oh," she laughed nervously. "It's called a spirit stick. I was showing off some new cheer material to Stella and my hand sort of... Erm... slipped." Macy blushed slightly when Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. How she could have hit him so precisely from the other side of the hall was beyond him, but that was Macy for you.

"Maybe don't do that one for the crowd then," he offered with a slight smile hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Macy gave a weak smile back, but quickly frowned again.

"Um... K-Kevin of Jonas?"

Kevin sighed. He really didn't need this right now. "You can call me Kevin, Mace. And you don't need permission to speak."

"R-Right," Macy responded, trying her best to sound confident, though Kevin could see her knees shaking. "Um... A-Are you okay? You look kind of down..."

Kevin sighed and waved his hand. "It's nothing. Just a little tired. Waiting for the school day to be over."

Macy looked down at the floor for a moment before standing up straight, placing her hands on her hips. Kevin raised an eyebrow and looked at her, wondering what she was up to. She smiled and began shaking her pom-poms.

"_While Kevin's looking at the clock,_" she paused at this to clap a few times.

"_I'll cheer and tell him that he rocks," _Another pause to clap.

"_I'll do my best to be a friend," _Clap, clap, clap...

"_And the day will soon be at it's end. _Go Kevin!"

Kevin stared at her for a moment as she posed with her hands raised dramatically in the air. She smiled expectantly up at him, a brilliant smile plastered on her face.

A slight pause...

And then a small smile crept onto his face.

"...Thanks, Macy. That was just the pick-me-up I needed."

Macy's jaw dropped at this. "....R-Really? I mean, I-I just sort of made it up on the spot... I-I didn't really-- I mean, I tried-- I..." Kevin cautiously put his hands on her shoulders when she started tripping over her own words.

"M-Macy, it's okay, _breathe_..."

Macy inhaled dramatically before calming down considerably. "S-Sorry... W-What I was trying to say was... I'm glad it made you feel better. I thought I was just... being silly, really..."

Kevin shrugged. "No, no, I like when someone can appreciate the little things in life. There's always something to be happy about then."

Macy looked up at him and beamed. "T-That's a great way to look at it, Kevin. Thanks..."

Kevin's smirked slightly. "Thanks? For what?"

Macy began nervously picking at the streamers on her pom-poms. "I... Well... I haven't been having a very good day either..."

Kevin's smile fell at this. "What? Why? What's wrong?" Macy tried to keep the fangirl inside her contained at the thought that Kevin was actually concerned about her.

"Oh, y-you know... Typical high school drama..."

"They're not digging the cheerleader thing, huh?"

Macy twisted her mouth the side. "You hit the nail on the head. Someone in my homebase class this morning said that only air-headed or flakey girls become cheerleaders. I guess it was pretty obvious it was aimed at me since I'm the only one on the squad in that class..."

Kevin balled his hand tightly into a fist, not entirely sure why that made him so upset. "Macy, that kid obviously had no idea what they were talking about. That's not true, you made the team because you're athletic, smart, pretty, and--"

He cut himself short, realizing what he'd just said. He bit his lower lip, praying that she hadn't noticed his slip-up, but the blush on her face indicated otherwise.

"You... You think I'm pretty?", she whispered so quietly, he nearly missed what she'd said.

"Uh, w-well..." It was Kevin's turn to trip over his own words. "I-I mean... Yea! Of course you are, y-you don't need me to tell you that, e-everyone knows it..." He ran a nervous hand through his hair and attempted to change the subject. "L-Listen, Mace... People who say things like that? They're not worth your time. You're talented, it's clear that they just can't handle that."

Macy blinked a few times, unshed tears building up in her eyes. Kevin began to panic at this.

'_Oh boy... What did you say _this_ time, Kevin?'_

"W-What? What did I say?"

Macy shook her head, quickly wiping her eyes. "Nothing, it's not you. It's just been a rough morning, that's all..." Despite her attempts to sound collected, a tiny choke escaped her throat. Kevin never imagined such a quiet, brief sound could have such an effect on him. Not knowing what to do, he acted before thinking and pulled Macy into a hug. Macy completely stiffened at this.

Was she actually being _hugged_ by a member of _Jonas_?

Somehow though, she realized, that didn't excite her as much as the fact the plain old _Kevin_ was hugging her. Though momentarily thrown off, she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, reveling in the feeling of his strong arms wrapped firmly around her. She finally felt something wet roll down her cheek. Her eyes widened in embarrassment.

'_Really, Macy? _Really?!', she thought to herself. '_You're choosing right _now_ to cry? Over some stupid offhand comments from your classmates? Get it together!!_'

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered out loud. "T-This is silly, it's nothing worth crying over."

Kevin kept his hold on her and muttered into her hair. "Then why do I feel so horrible for you?"

Macy surprised even herself by not falling over into a dead faint at this. He felt... _horrible_ for her? That was quite the strong choice of words...

Well, she decided, as long as she was doing such a good job of staying standing at the moment, she might as well return the show of affection. Slowly and shakily, she raised her hands up and rested them on his back, returning the hug. Somehow it felt so... _right_. Like they fit absolutely perfectly together. If anyone in the hall was thrown off by the two just standing next to his locker, hugging, she certainly hadn't noticed. All there was at the moment was Kevin.

She felt a small tingle travel up her spine when Kevin started running his hands up and down her back. After a few seconds, he gently pulled away.

"Feel better? No more tears, right?", he asked, taking her chin and examining her face. Macy nodded slowly, a little too dazed to form any complete words at the moment. He smiled.

"Good. And I meant it, don't worry about what anyone else thinks. You definitely picked my day up. That's worth _something_, right?"

Finally, the sound of the school bell interrupted what felt like an awkward pause.

"So... I'll see you after school?"

Macy only stared at him either completely confused or still stuck in her daze. He wasn't quite sure which one.

"Uh, I-I meant at the game, Mace. I was gonna come watch you cheer?"

No response. Kevin sighed, but smiled, patting her on the shoulder before closing his locker and walking past her towards his next class. Macy continued staring into space, seemingly unaware of a smile that was making it's way onto her face.

Kevin was absolutely right, she realized. She no longer cared what anyone else thought.

Because Kevin Lucas at least thought she was worth _something_.

---

Please review :)


End file.
